Online commerce offers consumers a wide variety of goods and services and provides merchants many opportunities to cross sell or up sell related goods and services. However, many consumers still prefer offline commerce conducted at physical locations. The typical offline commerce experience provides limited opportunities to cross sell or up sell to the consumer and exposes consumers to fewer goods and services than online commerce.